


Everyday Private Goings On

by TottyTottyTotty



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottyTottyTotty/pseuds/TottyTottyTotty
Summary: Originally was going to be part of Alone Together but it didn't fit so now it's just a little snippet for you to enjoy on it's own :)
Relationships: Dave Lister/Ace Rimmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Everyday Private Goings On

"Arnold, I don't think you're meant to be looking through that footage." 

"And why not?"

"Well it's rather  _ private, _ isn't it?"

"What's so private about it?" 

"Nothing in particular. Just normal, everyday private goings on. Which you shouldn't look at. Not that you'd want to. It's so boring."

"Ah. Is that before or after they disappeared into the Officer’s Club for two hours?" Rimmer pointed at the screen. It was currently scanning the last 48 hours on Red Dwarf's blackbox in rapid fast forward. 

Holly tilted her head in a shoulderless shrug. "See? Boring."

"Holly, I am Acting Senior Officer aboard Red Dwarf with all the rights and privileges afforded such a rank. Access to blackbox recordings may prove absolutely vital to the well-being and safety of our crew. If I want to check up on what our suspicious, interdimensional guest has been up to, I'm very well bloody looking. 

“You mean spying?"

"Sod off and leave the voice controls on." 

With a disapproving glance, Holly disappeared from the display. 

Rimmer restarted the video at the end of Cat's surgery. 

Ace didn't even look tired. He just politely waved off kudos and pats on the back. The stupid smug git. 

"Skipper, anywhere around here where a man can get a stiff drink?" The low-res recording crackled. 

Rimmer impatiently commanded the terminal to skip ahead. Bitter rage had been simmering in him from the moment Ace opened his mouth. He didn't quite understand the gravelly feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach when he watched Lister and Ace getting on. He just knew that he hated him more than anything he'd ever hated. 

“Stop! There, timestamp 16:08:45, 1x.”

Rimmer’s face drained of colour as the video played.

“Stop, stop!!”

The hologram hyperventilated, turning away from the console. 

What was that bastard doing?? _Lister didn't like that!_

...Did he?

Rimmer shut off the terminal and straightened his uniform nervously. 

Well, Lister would bonk anything, he supposed it wasn’t that much of a surprise.


End file.
